Behind Those Hazel Eyes
by Pricat
Summary: Years have passed since Fiona left but Shrek is still sad about it until one night when somebody he can't stop thinking about shows up. Inspired by Shrek the Musical
1. Chapter 1

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**

**A/N I wanted to write this after listening to the song "Gonna Build Me A Wall." from Shrek the Musical. It is a beauitful but sad song and it gave me the idea for this plus I wanted to do another fic like Promise and this came to mind. This is an one shot at the moment the same way Promise started out but might become a fic if people like. **

Shrek sighed sadly as he sat up in bed that night. It'd been a month after leaving Far, Far Away. He liked living here in Duloc but something was missing, a void had been created in his heart of depression and sadness. He knew why but didn't want to think about it. For a while he wanted to cry but couldn't.

"_It's okay to be sad about.... her Shrek. She was the only one who cared for you and loved you within, I can tell._

_I am your heart after all." _his heart told him as the tears welled within but couldn't release them. He had felt so lonely since Fiona had left for wherever she was now when they were younger. He wished he knew where she was right now.

He was now twenty but hurt more inside from other people and the coldness of the world blew upon him like a heartless wind. Being a noble hearted ogre was rough when people threw rejection and hatred in your face along with trying to hurt you because you were different.

He remembered that night when he'd made the wish on the star.

"_We will be together soon, I know it but when?_

_I feel so alone._

_I... miss her. She was my only comfort in this miserable life." _he thought as a tear escaped from his hazel eyes.

He wore brown alligator pyjamas in bed.

He knew that today had been the day where people in every kingdom celebrated their love, it was called Valentine's Day. This day filled him with immense sadness and pain.

He wanted to be loved, accepted and to have friendship but was too afraid to ask.

He knew that ogres weren't supposed to have these things but he felt so lonely snd wanted friendship and love.

He knew he was different from the others.

But while his heart was in great sadness, all he could think of was the times he'd spent with Fiona when they were younger.

Then somewhow the pain would go away. But he wondered how she was doing in that tower as years had passed.

He then let them out, the tears he'd been holding in.

Someday the destiny he'd been dreaming of would happen but for now he would have to wait but Fate decided he needed a little cheering up.....


	2. Wish Come True

**Behind those Hazel Eyes**

**A/N Here's more. Yeah I know some Shrek fans are going to be weird about Fiona leaving the tower but don't worry I have my own way of making it work. It's a big part of my fic. I hope everybody enjoys.**

Fiona sighed as she prepared to do what she was thinking. She then climbed down the tower until she was safely on the ground, crossed the bridge and was on the other side of it.

"_That was easier than I thought. Why..... didn't the dragon realise I'm gone? Probably taking care of some moronic knight._

_Oh well....." _she thought as she knew where she was going. She was heading to Duloc to find her ogre friend.

She hoped that nobody especially her parents would find out she had left but it didn't matter. To her, they'd probably forgotten her already.

She knew that it would take a while to reach Duloc but she didn't mind. She relished the challenge. For a while she'd been restless and wanting to see more than just outside the tower.

But Shrek sighed waking up.

He sighed as the sunlight hurt his hazel eyes but he wrapped the blanket around himself.

He still felt sad but was trying to block it out but it wasn't making things better. He was in brown pyjamas with a brown sleeping cap.

"_Great..... another morning._

_Like that'll make things better. I know...... I shouldn't think of her but I can't help it. She's a part of me._

_Blocking the memories and trying to forget her won't make it better._

_Maybe a walk will make things better...... I hope." _he thought as he got dressed and walked off into the forest. Memories of when he and Fiona were younger flooded through his mind as sadness yearned to engulf him.

He then saw somebody call for help and saw somebody in a hunter's snare that made him gasp in shock but happiness. A girl that looked like his friend with the exact hair, appearance and dark green dress was hanging upside down in the tree.

"_Could..... it be her?_

_Please for my sake let this hunch be right." _he thought as he looked into her blue eyes and gasped.

"Hey..... could you help me?

I was caught up in this trap. I was walking to a friend's place, I think. I haven't seen him in a while.

He's an ogre like you." she told him.

Shrek's heart jumped in joy as he heard that.

"_It is her! But how did she get out of the tower? Maybe the prince wasn't right for her and she escaped from him." _he thought smiling.

Fiona wondered what he was smiling about.

"Do you remember me still Fiona?" he said to her. The princess gasped realising who had just gotten her free from the hunter's snare. She was amazed by how he'd aged since she'd left him.

"Shrek..... is it you?

I-I.... missed you." she replied hugging him. He understood that she was like this. Being the only person in that tower had made her..... a little bipolar but he didn't mind or that she was hugging him.

"It's okay Fiona. You.... look pretty too.

I.... missed you." he said softly with tears in his eyes.. She saw that and felt guilty. Because she'd been locked in the tower, he had nobody and it had made him worse, depressed, lonely, self esteem hitting rock bottom etc. She wanted to say but didn't want to hurt him.

But then the rain began to pour heavily.

"Come on we'd better go. You.... can come stay at my house.

It's not far from here." he told her as she took his hand without fear or disgust. It reminded him of old times when they were younger.

Fiona was in awe as she saw his swamp and house.

"Wow this is great! You built this after I..... went away, didn't you?" she said to him. He nodded softly. He didn't want to show how much he felt inside for her but ogres weren't supposed to show others their feelings but he wanted to badly. He noticed the door was jammed again.

"Not again!

The fifth time this month." he said irritatedly as Fiona laughed a little.

"Let me try.

But you'd better stand back.

I don't want to hurt you." she told him cracking her knuckles as she breathed deeply and gave the door a karate kick. Shrek watched in awe as it opened.

".....Wow that..... was amazing!" he said as they went inside. It was warm and dry in there. Fiona smiled to herself. It was so warm and cosy here unlike her room in the tower. She forgot about that.

She didn't want to hurt him again like leaving for the tower had. She'd remembered the letter her Mom had sent her a few days after she'd left about him being upset in the forest.

She didn't want to imagine what would happen if he found out the truth........

Shrek was busy cooking up a storm. It was something he liked doing. Cooking took his mind off the things that made him sad. He felt happier seeing that he'd found Fiona again and that she had remembered him.

But he had felt something special when he and Fiona had been walking and holding hands but he'd hidden it. It was a little thing called Love.

He smiled as he cooked outside in the pouring rain. Fiona smiled but was worried seeing him out there alone risking the flu or something else. She hoped nobody knew she'd left the tower.

_"Cool it Fiona._

_You know you like being with him. Besides who's gonna know you're gone from the tower for a while or few days?_

_It's not like anything bad will happen_." she thought seeing him come in. His clothes dripping wet from the rain. She smiled as they sat down to eat.

She was enjoying being with him once more. It felt like old times to her.

"You okay?" she asked him seeing a distant, far off look in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine.

Just thinking, that's all." he told her sucking in a rat tail from the weedrat stew they were having when he let out a belch making Fiona laugh out loudly.

"Sorry.

Better out than in." he told her.

"No it's okay. It's nice being here." she replied to him. He blushed at that. He'd missed these kind of things living aslone.

But somebody wasn't happy checking the tower and seeing Fiona was gone. It was the Fairy Godmother.

She'd wanted to make sure Fiona was there before her son Charming reached the tower. She was furious at this but made the image vanish as she heard footsteps.

They were Charming's.

"You okay Mommy?" he asked her.

"Yes I.... will be." she replied to him. She watched as he left the room.

_"I have to find her and bring her back to the tower before anybody notices! It would look bad if he gets there and she's gone._

_But where would she go?_

_It's not like she has any old friends......._

_Of course that ogre boy she played with._

_Hmm_......" she thought smiling at her own plan.

Fiona felt cosy lying on the couch in an old night shirt of Shrek's. He had put a blanket over her to keep her warm because it got cold sometimes.

"Goodnight.

I'm glad I found you again." he whispered to her as she was already asleep. He was in his pyjamas and climbed into bed himself yawning. For some reason he felt more tired than usual.

_"I'm so glad she came back. But what if today was a dream?_

_No it's not_." he thought as his eyes closed and he was in slumber......


	3. Hiding What's Inside

**Behind these Hazel Eyes**

**A/N Here's more. I'm happy Leah reviewed because I was nearly going to delete this but now I will write more. **

Fiona heard sneezing as she woke up at the crack of dawn. She smiled when she found herself still in Shrek's swamp house. She felt happy and relieved.

"_It wasn't a dream._

_Good!_

_But what's up with him? I'd better find out." _she thought getting up and stretched. She had transformed back into her human self. She then opened Shrek's door softly and found him asleep.

But he looked worse for wear. His nose was hurting and red with snotiscles running, his voice hurt to talk because his throat was sore and had a fever and head ache along with his body joints aching.

".....H-Hey Fiona." he said coughing slightly but put his hand over his mouth. He didn't want her to have what he had gotten.

He blushed as Fiona felt his forehead. It was hot as molten lava.

"You're sick, aren't you?" she said softly.

He nodded as he sneezed.

"S-Sorry......" he told her drowsily.

"Shrek it's okay.

You must've caught a cold yesterday." she told him as she saw sadness in his hazel eyes. It was the look he'd given her before she'd left with her Dad the night the hunters had nearly hurt him.

She watched as his eyes closed in slumber but she felt like she couldn't leave him like this.

But Harold was nervous as he saw the Fairy Godmother show up at the palace and wondered what was up with her. "Your daughter snuck out of the tower." she said. He looked sad hearing that. He wondered how she'd done it.

"W-Where could she have gone?" he asked nervously.

"I don't know but she could be with that ogre boy who she used to play with when she was younger. I need to find her before Charming shows up and realises she came there for nothing.

If that happens, it's you who'll pay. " she told him. He gulped nervously at her words.

He then walked back inside the castle.

"What was that about?" Lillian asked him curious.

"She just came to tell us about Fiona." Harold told her. She saw sadness in his eyes but he hid it.

Meanwhile Fiona was busy making soup for Shrek because of his cold. She smiled adding various things to make it good for him. She hoped he would get better but she was thinking about something else.

_"What if he finds out the truth about me escaping from the tower?_

_I don't want to hurt him again in his heart_." she thought sadly but shook the sad thoughts away. She then heard her friend cough and laughed as she took the bowl into her friend's room. He smiled seeing her.

"Thanks Fiona.

You.... seem to understand me.

Can I tell you a secret?" he said weakly to her. Fiona nodded in reply.

"Sure go on." she said but saw sadness in his hazel eyes.

"...... You're the only one who sees I'm not a monster, just somebody hurting inside from other people's opinions.

They take one look at me and are afraid because of what I am but they never see who I am inside. I'm just somebody hurting, wanting to be accepted but nobody cares about me.

Sometimes I feel like getting slayed but for some reason you see the soul that lies in me.

Maybe..." he said coughing slightly as tears fell from his eyes. This was too much for her. She searched inside for the right things to say but couldn't.

"Y-You're not.

I can see what lies inside you because I feel your pain of being lonely.

You've been my only friend." she reassured him as she hugged him.

She then sat on the bed beside him as they hugged.

But later they were asleep.......

Fiona had a feeling this was meant to be but she was afraid of how others especially her parents would react if they knew she'd fallen in love with an ogre. She knew that sooner or later her secret would get out.

But for now she just wanted to stay in that embrace.....


	4. Feelings For Hin

**Behind Those Hazel Eyes**

Harold was nervous as the next few days passed by and the Fairy Godmother hadn't shown up. He hadn't told Lillian about the other day because he didn't want her to worry. He hoped that Fiona was safe with her ogre friend but knew that for him to remain human, Fiona would have to return to the tower. He then remembered that all this was his fault. Maybe she had forgotten about turning him back into a frog or that Charming hadn't reached the tower yet. He knew how Charming could be when things didn't go his way.

"_Maybe Fiona is.... happier with her ogre friend than the tower. I remember when she was younger, she was always happy because of her friendship with him. Maybe there's a way."_ he thought wistfully in bed watching Lillian sleep peacefully, unaware of what had happened or that her daughter had snuck out of the tower.

But Fiona woke early that morning in Shrek's arms in the bed. Only sweet dreams and thoughts had been through her mind as she'd slept last night. She hoped she didn't have to return to that bleak and cold tower once more. But she knew it would happen sooner or later. She felt his hand stroke her red hair as he slept.

She then went back to sleep herself.

"_I hope that they don't know._

_He needs me and I need him._

_Something in my heart tells me we were meant to be. Would they understand if they knew?"_ she thought as she snuggled against him.

The Fairy Godmother was angry seeing that and hearing her thoughts but understood that Fiona truly cared about that ogre boy and would do anything, even not ruling the kingdom to be with him.

"I might've found a way to get her back." she smiled evilly planning.

Shrek saw happiness but also sadness in Fiona's blue eyes.

"What was it like in the tower?" he asked softly. She gasped in surprise but shock hearing that. She didn't want to lie or hurt him in his heart but knew he'd find out.

"....It was lonely in there with nobody to talk to. I sometimes wished..... you were with me or rescued me so I wouldn't be alone anymore." she answered softly.

He understood that it hurt to be alone like he'd been after she'd left for the tower. The pain of being all alone had been unbearable like he'd fallen emotionally into a place of pain and sadness but her return had pulled him out of there. She was shocked hearing him talk so deeply like that because of her. She hoped that he wouldn't know or that her parents weren't searching for her.

She then saw him fall asleep. Having the cold was draining his energy like a sponge.

She hoped he wouldn't find out...... She cared for him too much. As the time she'd spent with him had increased, she'd began to have a crush on him but now it had grown into something more, Love.

But she wasn't sure. She knew it was true but if they were meant to be, others wouldn't understand the special relationship they had and she wasn't sure if she could deal with it.

"_But it is true and maybe it'll be worth it to have somebody to locve like the other princesses. But my father wouldn't understand and force me to leave him but nothing will tear us apart again, I promise."_ she thought as she saw him sleeping.

He looked so peaceful.

But Harold felt guilty as he walked through the streets of his kingdom but couldn't stop thinking of Fiona.

He missed her greatly.

But the Fairy Godmother cackled as she flew onwards to Duloc. Nothing was stopping her from being Queen of Far, Far Away, not even Fiona. She knew how to get her to come back with her.....

She knew Fiona cared about her ogre friend deeply ever since they'd first met as children and had a feeling she'd grown love or feelings for him and that's what she would use when she arrived in Duloc.....


	5. Tearing Them Apart

**A/N**

**Here's more and for Ashleigh Piccino as she likes this so much and I'll let you know what the musical is like when I go for my birthday in May.**

**Harold has ordered hunters to bring Fiona and Shrek back to the castle in Far, Far Away but the Fairy Godmother will deal with them.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Fiona woke up hearing sounds of struggle as she ran outside seeing hunters and they had caught her ogre friend in a snare as he was dangling from a tree but it made her mad as she knew that Shrek wasn't like other ogre males but she then saw them smile.

"It's the ogress!

The one the Fairy Godmother wants us to bring back!" one said.

Shrek wondered what they meant but remembered the reason Fiona's parents had locked her in that damn tower for but she couldn't let him know.

"Let's bring them both to the Fairy Godmother." a hunter said.

Fiona was then ambushed and sent into a wagon with bars as she had a feeling her father had sent them here to bring her home but she growled seeing Shrek beside her with his arms tied behind him in chains but he looked sad for some reason.

"I'm sorry they dragged ya in this Fiona." he said.

Tears welled in her sky blue eyes as she felt guilty about lying and escaping from the tower as she knew her father would have him locked away in a dungeon to rot or worse.

"It's alright.

This is my fault." she answered.

* * *

The Fairy Godmother smiled seeing the carriage that contained both Fiona and Shrek as the hunters opened it as the two left the carriage but Fiona saw her father watching which made her feel ashamed but Shrek wondered what was wrong as they were led into the room.

Fiona then saw her father go into the throne room as hunters were dragging Shrek into the room but he looked at Fiona as their eyes locked but only for a moment as he was forced into the room.

"Come on sweetie let's go talk." the Fairy Godmother said to Fiona.

She gulped following her inside.

* * *

Shrek was mad as the talk with Fiona's father had made his blood boil as he knew that Fiona's parents were trying to break the curse that afflicted their daughter but isolation wasn't the answer and he knew it but knew that he had to forget her and move on.

"Shrek you okay?" a voice asked as he turned around.

Standing before him was an ogress with sky blue eyes but she had brown red hair and a braid like Fiona along with wearing the same kelly green dress as her as Fiona was stunned that he didn't know her in this form but it was okay.

"Where's Fiona?

Who're you?

You kind of look like her." he said.

She saw tears falling from his hazel eyes which bothered her and wondered what her father had said to him to make him this sad but had a feeling he'd forced him to stay away from her.

"I'm a friend of hers.

Some people say we look alike.

But why're you sad?" she asked.

"Because she escaped from the tower and had been with me at my swamp for the past few days and her father said I had to stay away from her or risk rotting in a dungeon or worse.

But I can't forget about her.

We've been friends since childhood." he said.

"You care about her, don't you?" she asked.

He nodded in reply.

She smiled sadly as she left knowing her father wanted her.

He sighed as he left the room...


	6. Promis

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Ashleigh Piccino and I know she'll like it.**

* * *

Shrek sighed as he was lying in the dungeon cell but wouldn't be let out until the morning as he hoped Fiona was okay and hoped she wasn't in trouble from her father as he knew that she cared deeply about him but knew that she needed a prince to break the curse and he wasn't a prince but hoped that one day somebody would break her curse.

Tears leaked from his hazel eyes at the thought of never being with her again but he heard footsteps as Fiona entered but was still in her night time form as she entered the cell knowing that she would be back in the tower but she decided to tell him.

"Hey Shrek." she said as he looked up.

His eyes locked with hers as he saw the seven year old Fiona in them who used to play in the forest and throw dirtballs.

She then felt him wrap his arms around her waist.

She could feel the tears hitting her dress as she knew he was angry and a mass of emotional hurt was seeping out through these tears.

"It'll be okay.

I-I'm not happy about being away from you either.

But I have no choice.

It's my Dad.

He just doesn't get it.

One day he will.

When that day comes and we will be together.

I will wait for you.

I know you will too.

Do you promise?" she said.

Shrek was dumbfounded by the red headed ogress's words but understood as she cared deeply about him unlike others because they just saw him as an ogre and nothing more but Fiona was the only one who saw something more in him and he couldn't let her go.

"I-I promise Fi-Fi." he said sniffling.

She then hugged him as she fell asleep.

He hoped that she would be okay.

* * *

Lillian sighed as she saw her daughter asleep with her arms around her childhood friend as she knew Harold was being cruel not letting them be together but she understood as she longed for her daughter's curse to be broken but not at the price of hurting the only friendship her daughter ever had as she smiled leaving them to sleep as it would be their last night together.

She hoped that Fate would be kind...


End file.
